An electric vehicle uses a driving motor which acquires driving power by receiving electricity from a battery and exhausts less carbon dioxide as compared to an engine acquiring driving power using fossil fuels, such as gasoline or diesel, thus being spotlighted as an eco-friendly vehicle. Recently, rising oil prices and reinforcement of exhaust gas regulations have increased the speed of electric vehicle development and the market scale thereof is rapidly expanding.
However, in order to achieve high efficiency of an electric vehicle, the electric vehicle should have a light weight and a compact size and, thus, a method of effectively cooling the inside of a compact battery is required.